Glory or Love
by aznmuscles
Summary: This is A/U and it's not historical accurate or based on homer and not really movie based. What if Achilles was born to one of the Kings of Greece and nymph from Troy. Will he fight for Glory he long desire or will he give it up when he falls in love with the princess of Troy. Main Pairing Achilles/Briseis Mild Pairing Hector/Andromache Paris/Helen etc.
1. Prologue

**Hopefully no one use this idea so I decide to make my first Troy fanfic and it's AU. It's not historical accurate nor based on the movie or any books about it. Just imagination.**

**Prologue**

The year is 1250 B.C and Thetis the Nymph who was the royal adviser of King Priam and Queen Hecuba of Troy due to her power of seeing through the future and have the power of prophecy is giving birth to a son fathered by King Peleus of the island of Aegina and name him Achilles. On the same day, Hecuba bore Priam a son and name him Hector.

After the birth of Achilles, Peleus beg Priam to let Thetis leave with him to be his queen on the island of Aegina. Priam accepted and let Peleus take Thetis as his queen and said "May the gods be with you and hope Poseidon grant you safety throughout the seas and let Apollo shine on your son" Peleus nodded and extend his arm to offer Priam a friendship and peace between the island of Aegina and Troy. Peleus finally took Thetis hand and escort her and their new born son to their ship.

The trip back home took nine days and Thetis went to the River Styx and dip their son to make him invulnerable and pray that he will never be killed in battle and hope that no living men will ever find out his weakness, his right heel. After she dip Achilles in the water of the river, she went back to Peleus and told him about their son. "My son will become the greatest warrior the world will ever seen thanks to your brilliants my dear wife and one day my son will surpass me in battle" Peleus said with pride but however Thetis see the death of her husband in his vision at the hand of a tyrant King who hungers for power and desire to rule the Aegean Sea.

Achilles grew up and train with his father in the arts of the sword and spear and how he wield any weapon. When he reach the age of 12, he surpassed his father in a spar. Peleus was proud of his son and told him that he will learn from his former master at Mt. Pelion called Chiron the Centaur. After he entrusted Achilles to him, Chiron train him intensively knowing that Achilles have learn the basics of wielding a weapon and beat his father in a spar and every night after training Chiron have him reading scrolls of ancient history and mathematics.

He finished his training with Chiron at the age of 18 and went back home to the island of Aegina and when he got there, it was under attacked by Agamemnon the King of Mycenae. His people were outnumbered so he ride down in aid to turn the tide against the invading force and hurried to the palace. When he got to the palace, his father Peleus told him to stay back for he is fighting Agamemnon to the death. Achilles witness the fight and at the end of the fight, his father fell at the hands of Agamemnon. Achilles rushed to his father crying and plead to Agamemnon to show mercy to the people and his mother . Agamemnon laughed at his tears and order King Odysseus of Ithaca to make keep an eye on Achilles and make sure that he won't plot against him. Odysseus accept the task and grew fond of Achilles and he begin to teach him about leadership and tactics. Achilles grew fond of Odysseus and they became good friends. He found out that he needs to take care of his 16 year old cousin Patroclus due to his aunt and uncle died from the invasion.

He grew a everlasting friendship with Patroclus and decide to teach him how to wield a sword and teach him how to strike fear in the hearts of an enemy. After weeks of training, they receive news that in Sparta, Helen the Queen and wife to King Menelaus of Sparta brother to King Agamemnon.

Odysseus plead him to go to war with them to Troy and if he does, he will be remember throughout the ages and glory will be his in a taking. Achilles was beginning to like the offer but will not fight for Agamemnon but for his people and country that has been destroyed. His mother told him two alternative prophecies "If you goes to Troy and fight for glory, you will die at the end of the war but you will be remembered as the greatest warrior the world have ever seen and glory will be your doom and if you go and fight for love, you will live to meet a beautiful woman that will bore you sons and daughters and will find peace after the war." Achilles didn't know what the prophecies meant so he decided to leave for Troy but Thetis told him to prepare a ship for all the people of Aegina to see if they could find a new home new Troy.


	2. Chapter 1: We Can't Win This War

**Chapter 1: We Can't Win this War**

**Troy**

After the trip from Sparta, the Trojan princes Hector and Paris have returned to Troy but have failed to keep a peace treaty with Sparta because of Paris was blinded with love with Helen of Sparta. In Troy, people were cheering for their princes have returned thinking that the peace treaty was a success. When the princes of Troy enter the palace, Priam came to greet both of his sons. "My sons. Welcome back home" Hector was the first to hug his father and said "Father, we have failed you to keep peace with Sparta" Priam looked shocked at the news and look at Paris. "Father" Paris speak and Helen step forward "This is Helen" Paris added. Priam was not happy with his son's selfishness for love and said "Helen? Helen of Sparta?" "Helen of Troy father" Paris corrected him. "I have heard rumors of your beauty for once and rumors claim to be true. Come, you must be tired" Priam said and whisper to Paris "Escort her to a chamber to rest after you greet everyone and we'll talk about your foolish actions later tonight!" Paris nodded and looked at his father who looks furious at him

Hector see his wife Andromache and his 2 month old son Astyanax and said with surprise "Wow, he's grown" "He's strong" Andromache added. A lady appeared with a dress with beauty rival with Helen "Briseis!" Paris shouted. "Paris!' Briseis greeted Paris and then Hector who greeted back by saying "Briseis my beloved cousin! Servent to Apollo now?" Priam jumped into the conversation "Young men of Troy were devastated when Briseis chose a virgin robe" Priam kissed his niece on the forehead which result Briseis to giggle.

**The Aegean Sea Achilles's ship**

Achilles listen to his mother's orders of bringing the whole population of his homeland to the beach of Troy but don't know why. He is on a ship with his cousin Patroclus and his second in commend Eudoras and 50 Myrmidons on his ship while his mother and people were at his other ships which consist 350 Myrmidons altogether to protect their queen and citizens. Achilles went to Eudoras and said "Eudoras! Tell my cousin Patroclus that he will not fight in our first battle against the Trojans. He still have a lot of things to learn" Eudoras looked at him grinning "My lord, that has already been taken care of by your mother, she also order me to tell you that if any Trojans retreat we have to let them go and spare the princes of Troy the first day of battle" Achilles nodded his head in response knowing that his mother has authority over Achilles or any of his men but he doesn't know why ordering him to spare the Princes of Troy when it was the youngest been so selfish to love a married woman who doesn't feel loved by her husband.

Achilles went to his men and say they have one more day to reach the Trojan Beach. Achilles went to asked Eudoras a question "Would you fight for glory or love?" Eudoras answered "It's your choice but to me, I fight for love. I fight for my wife and daughter who I am protecting from any enemy my lord" Achilles nodded and went to Patroclus and said "I'm sorry that you can't fight today, you still have a lot to learn still and I want you to watch me and the men fight the Trojans first" Patroclus nodded and said "It's fine, Aunt Theths told me that I might die from this battle if I joined" Achilles nodded in agreement

**Troy**

Priam and Hector walked to the balcony of the Palace and talk about Paris. "I'm surprised that you let him bring her here and that was against my wishes" Priam said with an angry tone. "I didn't let him, he show me that they came together in the middle of the sea, what are we going to do about this war father?"

Priam answer Hector saying "We must send peace envoy with the Greek states starting with Menelaus" Hector feared that he will say this and protest "Father you know Menelaus will spear their heads on his gate" Priam see that Hector was right and asked "What do you want me to do?" Hector answered "Put Helen on a ship and sent her back to Sparta". Priam wish he could but he has bad news "If we do then I'm afraid that Paris will follow her. He's changed, he usually love many women and women loved him" Hector denies this saying "Paris could find another woman, and this is my country and these people are my countrymen and I will not stand watching them suffer for my brother could claim his prize"

Priam see what Hector is saying then replied "Well, we will hope for the best of the outcome of this war as the gods will watch over us". Hector replied saying "Father, we can't win this war! Menelaus went to Agamemnon and Agamemnon want to destroy us for years!"

Priam replied "You're right but we might gain an ally who could help us win this war" Hector think's his father is speaking madness and asked "What kind of Greek will aid us against Agamemnon?"

"Not just a Greek, he's a half Greek, he was born the same day as you were born. His father was a great warrior of the island of Aegina and his mother was my adviser for she has a power to look in the future" Priam answered. Hector became curious and asked "And who is this new ally we might gain?"

"Achilles my son, he was born in the palace of Troy" Priam answered and Hector was shocked of hearing this. Hector has heard of Achilles before. History has said that Achilles is invulnerable even the great Agamemnon fears him.

**Achilles's ship**

Achilles woke up from his nap and looked outside and he says that he's way ahead of all other ships. He's still confused on what future his mother see in him, she said there are two possible alternatives and I have to choose after few days after our first battle which will take place tomorrow morning.

"My lord!" Achilles looked back and see that Eudoras called him. "Yes, Eudoras?" "You want us to wait for the others?" Eudoras asked Achilles and Achilles replied by shaking his head saying no. Eudoras nodded his head and went back to sleep.

**Troy**

Priam made his way to Paris's chambers and demand him to meet him at the garden of Troy. Paris went to the gardens to meet his father.

"Paris, I'm very disappointed in you, your action might cost us many countrymen to die even worse our city will be raze to the ground!" Priam said furiously

"Father, I love her and I know I wrong you and our people but you cannot split me and Helen apart" Paris said

"I won't and now Briseis might be in grave danger! She was assign to Apollo's temple at the Trojan Beach and I know that's where the Greek will land! People are going to die because of you!" Priam roared. Paris said nothing "You're be lucky that we might win this war but I can't count on it! You risked open war just for a married woman!? That's not honor my son!" Priam added

Paris looked down and knew his father is right "Father, how can I make this right?" Paris asked

Priam calmed down and said "We can't anymore, we lost all credibility to the Greeks. Now go to sleep" Paris nodded and ran to his chambers


End file.
